fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nega-Timmy (transcript)
Script scene starts off with the TV turning on. A kangaroo pops out of a bush and jumps off. [[The Bad Parent Hunter] pops out of its pouch.] The Bad Parent Hunter: Crikey! The Bad Parent Hunter here, and this week I'm after another set of neglectful parents. to the inside of Turner's residence. Timmy walks to his mom and dad who are watching TV. He is holding a book. Timmy: Hello Mother. Hello Father. Can you help me with my homework? Mrs. Turner: We don't have time to help you with your homework like good parents should. We're watching our favorite show, The Bad Parent Hunter! Mr. Turner: Yeah, so, here. Turner hands Timmy dangerous acid ''Go play with this dangerous acid in the street. Turner uses his hand to move Timmy to the front of the door. The dangerous acid melts part of the door, which makes Timmy grin. He goes through the hole. The Bad Parent Hunter: back to TV ''Bloomin' onion! There's their boy now. ''is seen pouring the acid on the mailbox, which melts part of it. ''Jackaroo chips! These bad parents stink out loud. '''Mr. Turner': to the Turner's living room ''Ooh, I know. Look what they did to that poor kid who looks like Timmy. '''Mrs. Turner': And look at the horrible, ugly house they live in! Bad Parent Hunter opens the window. The Bad Parent Hunter: Safety first! jumps through the window. Mr. Turner: What's he doing here? I thought he was hunting bad parents! host throws the parents out of the house, making them scream out loud. He then uses a lasso to tie them up. Mr. and Mrs. Turner: gasp ''Oh my gosh, we're the bad parents! '''The Bad Parent Hunter': Right you are Joey. See you next time on The Bad Parent Hunter. Aye, that's a didgeridoo! back to outside. Timmy is walking back home with glee. Timmy: That was fun and ''destructive; it was funstructive! '''Mr. Turner': Timmy, be humiliated in front of a nationwide audience has taught us a lesson. We're going to be better parents. Mrs. Turner: And by better, we mean bossier, and more in your face. Mr. Turner: Yeah, starting right now. Untie us, and that's an order! to a video game that Timmy is playing. There is an 8-bit version of The Bad Parent Hunter and Timmy's parents. Timmy: Crikey! I'll get you losers! uses the controls to hit the 8-bit versions of his parents. ''Take that, you morons! ''his parents, which makes him turn the game off. ''Who aren't anything like my parents? '''Mrs. Turner': No more video games until you take out the trash.. Mr. Turner: And do your homework... Mr. and Mrs. Turner: And brush your tooth THIS INSTANT! walks off. ''Ha! Ha! Ha! We're great parents. ''comes back to glare at them, which makes them scare him off by staring at him angrily. ''And great dancers! ''to outside. Timmy is brushing his teeth, doing his homework, and taking out the trash. He throws it on the side, spits out the toothbrush, and sits down. Cosmo and Wanda appear as flies. Timmy: Ugh. My life was a lot more fun when my parents didn't tell me what to do all the time. Wanda: But they're your parents. It's not their job to make your life fun. Cosmo: Yeah, pretty much the opposite. Like wives! poofs up a fly swatter, which smacks Cosmo. Timmy: Opposite? Cosmo, that's it! I wish to do the exact opposite of what my parents say! then looks at Wanda. Wanda: What? Timmy: Well, this is usually the time you tell me that this is a bad wish. Cosmo: And that he should consider the consequences, blah, blah, blah. Wanda: Because I'm the opposite of fun? mumbles. Well, not this time! Wish away, see if I care! Timmy: I wish I had to do the exact opposite of whatever my parents tell me to do! The poof then switches to Foop! Cut back to the Turner's living room. He walks to his parents. ''Hello mother. Hello father. Can I watch TV? '''Mrs. Turner': You could if I wasn't trying to be more in your face. Mr. Turner: Yeah, so you go to your room right now! The wish takes effect. Timmy: Okay, I won't go to my room right now. down on the couch. Thanks! eats the popcorn that was in the middle of the couch. Mr. Turner: That's my boy, and my popcorn! Timmy: Oh man, this is going to be great! head goes inside the bowl of popcorn. to the next day. A filthy Timmy is walking back home. Mr. and Mrs. Turner: stops. Ahem! Mr. Turner: You march right upstairs and take a bath, young man! Timmy: Stay out here and get filthy? Great idea! wish takes effect again. Timmy runs to the mud and gets himself muddy. He then jumps into a trash can and gets out of it, making him dirtier. Chester pops out of the trash can. Chester: Hey, I was here first! walks inside. The stinkiness turns his parent's hair black. Mr. Turner: What a good son! Mrs. Turner: Oh, I'm so proud of his stench! back to the next day. A worm turns off the alarm clock. Timmy pops out with a pig on his head. Timmy: What a beautiful day! The sun is shining, I still haven't bathed, and this opposite thing is awesome! wallpaper on the wall partially falls off. Cosmo then appears, smelling the stinkiness. Cosmo: Ahh! There's nothing more manly than living in nature's filth! hair falls to his face. ''What a great wish Timmy! ''appears with a gas mask, making Cosmo and Timmy look at her. Wanda: What? Timmy: This is usually the time when you tell us to unwish the wish. Cosmo: And if we don't it will be really bad, because your so smart and I'm so dumb and blah, blah, blah. [Wanda growls at this, making the gas mask break.] Wanda: Not this time! I'm fun Wanda, remember? I'm loving this! white streak of hair appears on her hair, and she falls to the floor. to outside, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are giving Timmy his lunch. Timmy: Well, I guess I better go catch the bus, unless you want to tell me something like, "don't be late," or "go to school" or "don't pretend to be sick and stay home playing video games eating cheesy pretzels!" Mrs. Turner: No, no. Mr. Turner: Just be good. parents closes the door. Then Timmy realizes something. Timmy: Uh oh! Timmy turns into [[Nega-Timmy (character)|Nega-Timmy]. Nega-Timmy then cackles, and goes into the school bus. Wanda and Cosmo appear.] Wanda: Oh no. His dad told him to be good and that means he's going to be the opposite; evil. Pure evil. Do you know what that means? Cosmo: Yeah, this is going to be fun. Unless you wanted him to unwish the wish. Wanda: No! How not fun would that be? of her hair disappears. Cosmo: See? Isn't this fun? to [[Denzel Crocker|Mr. Crocker's classroom]. Mr. Crocker is doing an evil look at Chester. Then Nega-Timmy comes in with lightning appearing. Nega-Timmy makes an evil look at the teacher.] Crocker: Turner! I don't like that evil look in your eye. That's the evil look in my ''eye! ''starts his evil look again ''If only one of us can have it, who's it going to be? ''stops doing his evil look. ''I thought you only had one tooth. ''kicks him out of the school. ''AAAH!! lands on mud with rain pouring down. ''Appearently it's him. This can be only be the work of... FAIRY BAD PARENTS! Oh well, time to seek a new career that doesn't cross paths with evil Turner. ''walks away. and Wanda then appear. The rain stops. Cosmo: Wow Wanda! I have to say, you're really doing a good job on not raining on Timmy's evil parade! Wanda: Okay... so Timmy gets to be the bad boy... w-what's the worst that can happen? to the Turner's house, pan to Timmy's Evil Lair. Nega-Timmy is programming a [[Super Deadly Evil Super Evil Laser|laser.]] Female Voice: Preparing to fire the Super Deadly Evil Super Evil Laser in one super evil minute and counting. device comes out Wanda: That's the worst. uses his wand to poof up a background with lights. Nega-Timmy: In just seconds, my Super Deadly Evil Super Evil Laser will fire into space and knock down this communication satelite! Wanda: Oh wait, that's the worst! poofs up a camera. Nega-Timmy: ...causing it to crash into Mount Dimmsdale and reactivate the dormant volcano! Wanda: Nope, that is. What are you doing? Cosmo: I'm just setting up the camera, for when it happens! Wanda: When what happens? Nega-Timmy: Then the lava will burst the Dimmsdale Dam. Then, the resulting flood will cause a meltdown of the Dimmsdale Make-up factory. And once people have no makeup, all social life in Dimmsdale will collaspe, and life in Dimmsdale will cease to exist! blinks, making the Nega-Timmys from her eyes disappear. Wanda: He's right! Some people look terrible without makeup. Nobody has ever seen Cosmo without his pancake base and blush! Oh it's horrible, woah! Cosmo: Hey! That's our little secret. But use that terror. Yeah baby, work the terror! takes pictures of Wanda getting scared. ''Yeah! Oh, I love it! '''Crocker': [Opens the door] Good evening, sir. I'm Denzel Crocker of the door-to-door ham company of Canton, Ohio. growls, and attacks him ''AHH! ''gets thrown out of the house ''AHHH!!! ''then lands on a throny bush. The ham lands on his head. ''Oh well. Time to pursue a career as a tour guide. ''away Female: Super Evil Laser ready to fire. cackles, almost pressing the fire button. Wanda: Cosmo, we have to stop Timmy! Cosmo: away the photos of scared Wanda ''Well, finally! What were you thinking? How could you let him go this far? '''Mrs. Turner': See? and Wanda turn into cats ''I told you he turned the living room into an evil lair. '''Mr. Turner': yeah, I don't remember him telling him to do that. Timmy, go to your room! The wish takes effect again. Nega-Timmy presses the fire button, destroying his room. Nega-Timmy: What room? laser hits the communication satelite, making it fall to Earth. ''Now, if you excuse me, it's time to watch my evil plan unfold. '''Mrs. Turner': Okay, that is it evil young man! Nega-Timmy: Did I mention that my laser can also blow up Dinkleberg's house? Mr. Turner: Eh... hang on a second. I think our evil boy might be on to something here. communication satelite falls into Mount Dimmsdale, making it break and release a huge lava flow. Crocker: Welcome to the Dimmsdale Dam. Built in 1948, it is imprevious to any natural disaster. Except for a huge lava flow. But what are the odds of that? huge lava flow appear on him ''GAH! ''Dimmsdale Dam breaks, releasing a huge wave. Crocker is on a broken piece of the dam. ''GAHH!!! ''tourists take pictures of the disaster. ''GAHHH!!! ''workers of the Dimmsdale Make-up factory scream and run away from the factory. Mrs. Turner: Gasp ''The make-up factory! That's the place that makes your dad look pretty! We have to do something! '''Mr. Turner': Now honey, if Timmy wants to be evil and destroy the Dinkleberg's house then I say go ahead! Dinkleberg: his house door ''Hi, Turner! '''Mr. Turner': Bye, Dinkleberg! Timmy, I want you to be evil as possible. turns back to his normal self. Then he looks what he has done. Cosmo, Wanda, and Mrs. Turner: AHHH!!! Crocker: Oh no! My mother is nothing without her make-up! Mrs. Turner: Oh no! Your father is nothing without his make-up! Timmy: And I'm nothing without my eyeliner and tooth gloss. I wish that wave was gone! and Wanda grant the wish. The wave disappears. Crocker falls into the make-up factory. Crocker: Ahh! [Comes out of the factory] ''Ha! I'm alive, and I look fantastic!' Mrs. Turner: Yay! The deadly wave is gone and Timmy is back to normal! Mr. Turner: And when did we get those cats? Timmy: Sorry, mom and dad. I was going through an evil phase, which is over for good 'cause your both such good parents! The Bad Parent Hunter: Aw... leaves the house in disappointment. '' '''Mrs. Turner': Lets go have some ice cream. Timmy: Whatever you say. Mr. Turner: I'll be right there, right after I say goodbye to Dinkleberg! Mrs. Turner: ALL ''of us! '''Mr. Turner': Mm, whatever you say. walks away from the laser. Wanda: as her normal self ''Man, that was too close! '''Cosmo': And I hope you learned your lesson. From now on, do a better job of keeping track of Timmy, like me! Wanda: Because you're so reponsible, blah, blah, blah, and I'm such a nag, blah, blah, blah. Cosmo: Stop mocking me! accidentally presses the fire button. is walking down the street, and gets hit by the laser. The Bad Parent Hunter: You should put some make-up on that. episode nearly ends Crikey! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 5 transcripts Category:Season 5